


Waverly Earp: Master of Dead Languages and Scholarly Research But Not French Braids

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, yes, it’s bad, but French braiding is really hard!  And that video we watched was not helpful!”<br/>“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Nicole laughed.  “I can’t believe Waverly ‘Hair For Days’ Earp, master of a half dozen dead languages and scholar extraordinaire, can’t figure out a French braid.”<br/>“The Sumerians didn’t exactly write the proper technique.”<br/>“Don’t you speak French, too?”</p><p>The Wynonna Earp twitter account posted a prompt of "Waverly learning to french braid Haught's hair."  This is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waverly Earp: Master of Dead Languages and Scholarly Research But Not French Braids

Nicole let out a little cry of pain before she could help herself.

Waverly immediately stopped.  “Are you alright?”

“Yep, keep going, you’re good,” Nicole said, frowning but not wanting Waverly to see.  She was sat on the floor of her apartment, her back to Waverly who was sat on the couch.

“Okay,” Waverly said, clearly determined.  She got back to work.

After a little while, Nicole let out another little squeak and tried to cover it with a cough.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Nicole said.  “Are you almost done?”

“I’m hurting you.”  Again, Waverly’s hands dropped.

“No,” Nicole said.  “No.  It’s just…you know I’m attached to this, right?  When you pull my hair, I can feel it.”

“You should’ve told me I was pulling too hard!”

“How is it going?” Nicole asked.  “You’ve got to be almost done by now.”

“Well…” Waverly began.  “In my defense, I’ve never done a French braid before.”

“How bad is it?”

Waverly frowned.  “It is not my best work.”

Nicole picked up her phone and took a picture of the back of her head.  She looked at it and burst out laughing.

“Good lord, Wave.”

“Okay, yes, it’s bad, but French braiding is really hard!  And that video we watched was not helpful!”

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Nicole laughed.  “I can’t believe Waverly ‘Hair For Days’ Earp, master of a half dozen dead languages and scholar extraordinaire, can’t figure out a French braid.”

“The Sumerians didn’t exactly write the proper technique.”

“Don’t you speak French, too?”

“You know, you wouldn’t need me to braid your hair if you hadn’t ran into a burning building.”

Nicole looked at the bandages on her hand, but only for a moment.

“Do you want me to teach you how my mom taught me?”

Something flashed across Waverly’s face.  Nicole didn’t really talk about her family, but they were starting to get to that point.  So far, Waverly had learned that Nicole was a city slicker of sorts with a brother and a sister, and Nicole was the oldest.  She called home every weekend, at least, and had pictures of her family on display in her apartment.  The home screen on Nicole’s phone was a picture of her with her siblings, in fact.

Nicole’s family life was so different than Waverly’s, and so Waverly really liked to hear about Nicole’s family.  Her family seemed, by all accounts so far, normal.

Waverly knew that Nicole loved her family dearly, and also knew that Nicole really cared about Waverly, and knew her pretty well.  Waverly never spoke about her mother, but Nicole could figure it out – Waverly was not fond of her.  Waverly knew that Nicole figured that out, and worried that maybe that was why Nicole was hesitant to bring up her own mother.

She was glad she did, though.  Waverly wasn’t the type to get jealous of Nicole’s happy family, at least not in a way by which she would take it out on Nicole.  She was happy that Nicole had people who loved her like that, and she was happy that Nicole wanted to share that with her.

“Yeah,” Waverly said.  “I could use the help.”

**-WE-**

“Not bad, not bad at all,” Nicole muttered proudly as she awkwardly stretched and turned in order to see her hair in the bathroom mirror.

“Yeah, it only took an hour.”

“I should’ve started off with my mom’s method,” Nicole said.  “Everything before that was just a warm up.  In reality, you nailed this in like ten minutes.”

“Hey, I am really proud of you for doing what you did,” Waverly said.  “I’m sorry you got hurt, but I’m proud of you for going into that building and saving that kid.”

“I know,” Nicole said, turning back to Waverly.  She kissed her on the forehead.  “I also know that it was kind of reckless.”

“Kind of?” Waverly laughed.

“Yeah, I’m not really planning on doing it again,” Nicole said.  “I can’t imagine having to reteach you how to French braid my hair for me.”

“Hey!”

“But I am very grateful.”

“Yeah, you better be,” Waverly muttered, grinning.  "Come on, I'll even make you breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and share this fic!


End file.
